Christmas Morning
by BoundLight
Summary: Takes place early season 5. Castiel's first Christmas with the Winchester's. Origionally posted on LiveJournal for the Christmas fic exchange, and I just realized it wasn't posted here. Hope you enjoy. Dean/Cas.


This was origionally written for DeanCastiel on LJ way back around Christmas for Vyxenskye. I'm not actually sure where you can find it over there, but I realized today I never actually posted it here. So here you go! Christmas in May!

This story takes place around season 5 before Castiel became, you know, human.

I warn you, this is so fluffy your teeth will hurt.

* * *

><p>Dean sighed. He could not understand why the angel was not getting this. "It's just supposed to be a way for families to get together."<p>

"Why do families need an excuse to get together? Are they not able to be together unless a date is otherwise specified?"

Dean's head thunked dully against the table.

Sam leaned forward. "No, Cas. But Christmas is supposed to bring people together to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ."

"But December 24th is not the day of his birth."

"That's because back in the day when the Christians were trying to convert the pagans they started combining holidays to make merging easier, so now Christmas is celebrating the birth of Christ and the winter solstice."

Dean groaned. "Sam, that was way _way_ to much information."

Sam scowled at his brother. "Just because you don't care about facts –"

"_No one_ cares about facts –"

"They do so!"

"Geek!"

"Boys!" Bobby turned from the stove, as he stirred a pot of boiling water. "Will you quiet down?"

Sam and Dean had the decency to look a little abashed. "Sorry, Bobby."

After a moment of silence Dean grinned. "I think we should tell Cas about the best part. Presents."

Castiel's head fell to the side as the brothers proceeded to talk animatedly about buying items and exchanging them. The angel wasn't quite sure what the purpose of this was, but he was soon distracted with the images passing behind the brothers eyes. Sam and Dean were both remembering Christmas's in the past.

In every image young boys traded brightly colored packages; beautiful boxes covered in shiny paper, bound with perfectly tied bows. As the images passed, Castiel tried to pin point what was _within_ these boxes that caused their excitement, but each would fade before he could make anything out.

Slowly he realized it was not what the packages contained that the brother's anticipated, it was merely the act of receiving something; of knowing that someone was showing their love for them by taking the time to find a gift they hoped the other would enjoy, or in many cases, just something to show they hadn't forgotten the other.

Bobby gave a shout that dinner was ready and Sam and Dean eagerly made their way over to the stove to help move various bowls and plates to the table.

"So what do you want for Christmas, Cas?" Dean asked, digging into the food on his plate.

Castiel considered Dean thoughtfully. He couldn't think of a suitable answer. "I do not require anything."

"It's not about requiring something, Cas." Sam reprimanded playfully.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Castiel countered. Dean smiled, refusing to answer. Castiel narrowed his eyes and leaned in to search Dean's mind for the answer, but the hunter caught on quickly. "Oh no you don't. That's cheating. You've got to do this the hard way."

"It's okay." Sam said, kicking a foot against Castiel's chair. "We'll take you some where to give you some ideas tomorrow."

The next morning they found a mall near Bobby's house.

Dean winced as they entered; cue screaming children and inattentive parents. He heaved a sigh and turned to look at Castiel. The angel's eyes were darting every where as he searched every corner for the sign of an attack. Dean placed a hand on his arm, smiling when Castiel's eyes immediately focused on him alone. "It's alright, Cas. I'm sure we're safe."

Castiel frowned, but nodded. Dean allowed his arm to slip lower and tangled his fingers with the angel's. Castiel smiled, and his eyes slipped back over the crowded hallways and store fronts, taking in the bright lights and Christmas decorations.

Sam walked on Castiel's other side. He looked at Dean very deliberately and made a face.

Dean scowled forcing Sam to laugh before he allowed his eyes to cast out as well, searching large window displays for something the angel would like. Almost immediately they passed a rather expensive looking shop with large displays of gourmet chocolate barring the entrances. His eyes paused on a mannequin standing frozen in a casual pose as though he'd just finished flirting with the female mannequin across the tile pathway.

The elegant scarf twisted round its neck was a beautiful dark blue that would really bring out Castiel's eyes. After a moment he frowned and turned away. Why would Castiel ever need a scarf? And besides, a scarf was way to girly. He squeezed Castiel's hand a little tighter and began looking for another shop.

Around noon Dean's stomach growled loudly. He grinned sheepishly. "Food court?" Sam glanced at a nearby map and led them over to an escalator.

The food court was typical of any mall in middle America, and Dean quickly made his way to the Carl's Junior in the left most corner and ordered a bacon cheeseburger. Sam rolled his eyes and found a Chinese restaurant, ordering a spicy tofu dish.

Castiel sat patiently with them as they ate quickly.

As he finished his food, Sam glanced up at Dean. "Hey, I think we should split up."

"Why?"

"Cause I don't want you to see what I get you, jerk."

Dean chuckled. "Alright, fine."

They stood and disposed of their trash, and then Dean and Castiel continued to explore the rest of the mall while Sam head back through the way they came.

Dean kept his eyes open as they walked, considering and dismissing dozens of probable gifts. He paused as they walked passed a glinting black Bentley. He didn't want to enter the drawing contest for it, but still, a car? That was an idea. Again he shook his head. Cas would never need a car. Besides, if Cas had a car he wouldn't be in the Impala, and that was out of the question.

They spent the next few hours winding through random shops, stopping occasionally for Dean to pick up something for Sam or Bobby, but soon they'd run out of departments, and Dean still had no idea what he could get for Cas.

He shook his head, giving up for today, and pulled out his cell phone to let Sam know where they were. As the phone dialed he froze, his eyes on a commercial poster.

That was it.

That was perfect. He grinned and quickly hurried Castiel away, hoping to the angel had not noticed.

Sam met them, two large paper bags in his hands, and they headed out to the parking lot. "So how'd you like the mall, Cas?" Sam asked.

He turned, and the angel was gone.

* * *

><p>He needed help. The mall had not given him ideas, it had just filled him with doubts.<p>

It was hard, but eventually Castiel tracked down his brother.

Gabriel was hiding out in a small town in Florida. He grinned when Castiel appeared and waved him over.

The archangel was lounging in a wide hot tub, bubbling water hiding his bright red swimming trunks. A matching Santa hat was perched on his head and a candy cane dangled from his lips. "Fancy seeing you here, bro."

Castiel frowned, and took a step back. After a moment he shook his head, steeling himself. "I need your help."

Gabriel laughed, and rose from the water, a plush green robe wrapping itself around him. "Little Cassy Cas needs help?"

Castiel scowled, and for a moment considered leaving, but he stopped himself. This was _important_.

"Say please, Cas." Gabriel taunted.

"Please, Gabriel."

"Wow." Gabriel said, impressed. "It must really be important."

"I need help figuring out what to get Sam and Dean for Christmas."

"You really mean something for _Dean_ right?"

Castiel glared. He listened to Gabriel describe the various use of handcuffs and chocolate syrup for almost five minutes before he left with a fluttering of wings and the faint sound of laughter, deciding to figure it out for himself.

* * *

><p>To Sam and Dean's delight, it snowed Christmas morning. They ran outside and chased each other with snowballs until their hands were cold and frozen.<p>

Bobby started a fire and when the boys came back inside they crowded around it, warming their hands before heading back to the tree and digging out presents.

There weren't many presents beneath the tree, but all of the gifts were thoughtful in some way or another.

Bobby handed out his gifts first.

He gave Dean a large box, wrapped in cherry red paper with little reindeer racing across it. Dean felt a smile tug at his lips. It was the same paper he'd used whenever John was able to bring them by for the holidays. Within the box Dean found a fresh container of wax, and a few other tools he could use on the chrome and leather. A short laugh escaped his lips. "I figured you and your girl could use a little personal time." Bobby said with a grin.

"Thanks, Bobby." Dean said happily.

Sam's box was a little heavier. He tore the paper carefully, and gasped at what he found. "A MacBook Pro?"

Bobby nodded. "Thought your computer could do with an upgrade."

"Thanks, Bobby." He said seriously, setting the computer aside for later, when he could properly familiarize himself with his new best friend.

Bobby handed Castiel an envelope. The angel opened it curiously, and pulled out a long sliver key with a beaded metal chain. "I know since you've fallen you haven't really found a home, Cas." Bobby said, leaning forward to meet Castiel's eyes steadily. "I want you to know you're always welcome here. I made a few adjustments around the house; there's a metal plate next to the door. Turn this key in it, and all of the angel barriers in place will break."

"Just like unlocking a door. Bobby, you are a genius." Sam marveled.

Castiel's eyes brightened as he looked at the key in his hand. "Thank you, Bobby."

"Merry Christmas, kid." Bobby said, moving to sit on the couch.

"My turn." Sam announced, pulling his gifts out from under the tree.

Sam handed Bobby a bottle of the finest scotch he could find, wrapped in a striking silver paper. Bobby smiled, and stood, retrieving four glasses from the kitchen and pouring them all a round.

He handed Dean a thick box, that weighed heavily in his hands.

Dean tore the paper off quickly and pulled out a dark black pea coat, similar to those worn by navy officers. It was a thick Casmir, with a satin lining. It was something he could wear whenever it was cold, even when they were posing as law enforcement or waylaid college students.

Hidden within its pockets, Dean found bacon flavored dog treats. "So you can eat more than those disgusting burgers." Sam managed to say before Dean tackled him.

After a brief scuffle, Sam handed Castiel a bright green box.

Castiel fingered the package thoughtfully, his fingers dipping into the thin creases to pull at the tape holding the lining together. A white box gradually reveled itself. It opened easily under Castiel's fingers.

The room paused at the beautiful black fabric the box contained, marred only by a sky blue tie. "It's by Giorgio Armani." Sam said, a slow smile spreading as he watched the angel's fingers slide over the fabric. "I thought it was time we gave your suit an upgrade."

"Go put it on." Dean urged, pushing Castiel towards the stairs.

Once the angel was out of sight Bobby laughed. "How on Earth did you get your hands on that suit, boy?"

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"There's no way that cost less than two grand."

Sam shrugged, still smiling happily.

"No way, two grand? For a suit?"

"You have no sense of style, Dean, that is one of the best suits out there."

"Sam. It's a _suit_. It's a piece of clothing. How could you spend _two grand_ on –"

Their talking halted when Castiel returned. The fabric was dark and elegant against his skin, blending easily with his hair, making his delicate skin and blue eyes truly stand out. Castiel adjusted the fabric falling against his wrist, as he sought out Dean's eye for approval. Dean swallowed carefully and nodded. "Looks good, Cas."

A small smile played at Castiel's lips. "Thank you, Sam."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Dean said, breaking the moment as he made his way over to kneel beside the tree. "Here you go." He said, handing Bobby a small parcel, wrapped loosely in different colors of mismatched paper.

Bobby shook his head at the wrap job and quickly pulled the paper off. His breath caught when it was finally open in his hands. "Where'd you find this, boy?"

Dean shrugged, "I was digging around in the crawlspace for some tinsel and I found it buried deep in some old box."

The picture showed Bobby when he was a much younger man, laughing with a young John Winchester, Mary, and his deceased wife. Bobby blinked rapidly for a second, and then pulled Dean against him roughly. "Thank you, son."

Dean patted his back, and turned, handing Sam a package that was just as poorly wrapped. Sam rolled his eyes and tugged it off quickly, revealing a wooden case. He opened the lid slowly. Within the case lay a silver inlaid hand gun with an onyx handle. Sam ran his hands over it reverently. "Thanks, Dean."

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Dean asked simply, handing Sam his second gift – a sparkling pink dress with a matching tiara. He almost fell over laughing as Sam began hitting him with the box lid. When Sam finally regained some control he noticed Dean sitting back against the couch. He knocked his foot against Dean's leg. "What did you get Cas?"

Dean ducked his head, and looked out into the next room. "That's private, Sammy." He quickly moved on before Sam took advantage of the opportunity to tease him. "Your turn, Cas."

Castiel moved quickly to the tree and withdrew a dark blue box with a silver ribbon adorning it. Bobby took the present and opened it carefully. Inside he found a very thick leather bound book, matched by a smaller, clearly hand written book. He looked at Castiel curiously.

"I noticed you do not have many books here on angel lore, or the spells that can bind them. This is one of the original Enochian spell books, and I have written out a translation guide."

Bobby was at a loss. Finally he cleared his throat. "Thank you, Castiel." He said gruffly.

Sam smiled eagerly at the next package he saw beneath the tree, marked by his name written in a neat print. When Castiel handed it to him, he tore the wrapping off carefully, and under the paper there was a plain pale blue box. Curiously Sam lifted the lid. Laid against a soft white cloth was a pure black feather.

"Wow." Sam breathed, lifting it from the box and holding it up to the light. It was impossibly light, seeming to weigh nothing, and blue and red reflected through it. "Is this one of your..?"

"Yes." Castiel answered simply.

"Thanks, Cas." He breathed.

Castiel nodded, and turned to Dean with apprehension. "Your gift is… private, Dean."

Dean shot Sam a curious look, and stood, waving Cas over to the kitchen. Castiel shook his head and walked passed him, out towards the scrap yard beyond. As the door closed behind him, Dean paused, watching the angel.

Castiel watched his feet studiously, his shoulders tensed. "What's up, Cas?"

Castiel met his eyes hesitantly before they dropped again. "This is my present for you, Dean." He vanished, and appeared a few inches in front of the hunter. As he pressed their lips together, Dean heard a rushing of wind. He pulled back, and saw Castiel's wings spread out behind him.

"Cas." He said in awe, a hand automatically reaching out to card through his feathers; Castiel shuddered beneath him.

Dean took his time exploring the angel's wings, relishing the soft downy feeling of the feather's closest to Castiel's back, and the sturdiness they acquired the further out he went. Castiel was patient through Dean's explorations, allowing him the freedom to pet through his feathers to his hearts content as he mewled softly, twitching and flexing beneath his hands. Dean lost track of time, and it seemed too soon when the outdoor light flicked on. Castiel's wings vanished.

"Dean?" Sam called out the door. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah, Sammy. Give us a second." He turned around to face the angel. "Thank you, Cas." Dean said softly. "I have something for you too." He reached into his pocket and withdrew a worn golden ring. "This was my fathers." Hesitantly he reached out and took Castiel's hand, slipping it on his finger. "It means I want you to be with me. Forever."

A smile graced Castiel's face he drew Dean in and kissed him softly. "Of course, Dean."

As Dean twined his fingers in Castiel's hair and claimed the man's lips again, he could swear he felt soft feathers brush his skin. "Merry Christmas, Cas."

* * *

><p>Wow. Fluffly. Anyway, I know the months are off, but how about we get in the Holiday spirit and you give me a review? :D<p> 


End file.
